


[轰出胜]过量砒霜-设定和废话

by likeabby



Category: wo ying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabby/pseuds/likeabby





	[轰出胜]过量砒霜-设定和废话

纯情狼人久x腹黑巫师轰x暴躁吸血鬼豪

极度ooc！轰会很黑很黑很黑！  
即使是狼人知识什么的也只是了解了一下基础，没有深度了解，有错误欢迎指出！  
背景：没有(是虚构der)  
车会有的，甜甜的爱情会有的  
是he！  
\--2019.5


End file.
